


Finally, I get to start the Gym Challenge!

by ilovemazerunnerohandbooks



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Hop swears a bit, Imma just try and finish this fanfic, It's gonna be cute, It's gonna be fluffy, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship Tags to Be Added - Freeform, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Swearing, Vayne doesn't count in his head yet, and they totally swear when no adults are around, because this is gonna take a LOOONG time, have you met a 12 year old, idk i'm bad at tags, like the main character is designed to be me, more tags will be added, tell me a 12 year old Scottish boy doesn't swear, that's right you fools, the majority of this is my reactions to Sw/Sh, they're edgy, you will suffer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemazerunnerohandbooks/pseuds/ilovemazerunnerohandbooks
Summary: 18 year old Vayne has never started a Gym challenge, let alone had her own Pokemon! Finally, her Mom stops moving around and settles in Galar. Surely it's not too late to go on those awesome adventures people always talk about? Right?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Finally, I get to start the Gym Challenge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify ages for everyone and I'll update you when new characters get introduced!
> 
> Vayne: 18  
> Leon: 19   
> Hop: 12
> 
> Don't yall love when you don't get canon ages and you have to make things up yourself?

“Vayne!”

Hnngrh…

“Vayne, get up!”

I roll out of my bed, not processing anything.

“Garaah!” Our little Munchlax waddles into my room to wake me up.

“Morning Alice…” I reach out and rub Alice’s head.

“Guraah!”

“I know, I know… Mom wants me… You’d think being an adult now, she’d let me sleep in a lot…” I rub my eyes and pick up Alice. Alice wraps her little arms around my neck and gives a gentle purring noise.

“Okay, we’re going to go see Mom now, yeah?” I quietly ask her, a gentle “Gurah” is my answer.

I make my way downstairs, careful not to disturb Alice too much, the smell of pancakes drifting through the air.

“Morning, Mom…”

“Morning, Vayne. How’d you sleep as your first night being eighteen?”

“As I always do, Mom. But this time, I had like a sense of responsibility.” I gently place Alice down and she waddles over to her eating area where a small stack of berry pancakes sits.

“Wonderful, now sit.” She places a stack of Pecha berry pancakes in front of me, “Eat.”

“Okay, Mom” I cut a Pecha berry in half and eat it.

Weird to think I’m technically 18 now. I’m an adult now, huh? sure doesn’t feel like it.

Dad sent a present and so did Viola. Dad sent a large bag and Viola sent a stuffed Sylveon and a group photo of her, her boyfriend, and their Pokémon. She finished the island challenge in the Alola region when she was 15 and is considered the champion of the region there.

I love my younger sister and I’m so immensely proud of her for it, but I can’t help but feel a little jealous. Mom’s been travelling all over the place since the divorce being a researcher and all. I haven’t really had a chance to sit down, have a Pokémon of my own, start the gym challenges, make those important memories everyone seems to talk about.

Maybe I could now?

Would Mom let me?

Well, I don’t really need to ask her permission now.

Would it be weird? Lots of people take the challenge in either their teens or even younger than that. There’s no rule that says you can’t.

“Are you thinking about getting your own Pokémon again?” Mom interrupts my thoughts.

“Yeah… I just… You know…”

“I know you feel like you missed out, hon, but—”

“It wouldn’t be fair to be taken away in the middle of it, I know… but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.”

Mom has a sad look on her face, I don’t blame her for why I couldn’t have one.

I know I wouldn’t want a Pokémon to experience all that moving and restarting and then having to leave again.

I haven’t been super good at making friends because of it, it hurts too much to have to leave them.

Well…

The next-door neighbour’s kid I guess counts as a friend.

“Well… I guess now is probably a good time to tell you…” Mom sits at the chair opposite to me.

“What is it? Please don’t tell me we’re moving again.”

“No, no, not that. In fact, it’s the opposite.”

Wait…

“The research facilities here in the Galar region have offered me a full-time permanent job here.”

“Wait… So…” I’m scared to say the words.

“We’re not moving around anymore. We’re staying here. Unless of course, you want to move now that you’re an—”

I leap up and clasp Mom’s hands, “You mean it?! We’re really staying?!”

“Yes, we are.”

I hug Mom tightly, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

She hugs me back. “I knew you’d be excited. It also means, that if you want, you can go do the gym challenge here.”

I pull away, “Really?! I can have my own Pokémon?!”

“Yes. I thought this would be a nice ‘after birthday’ present.”

Mom and I have had a tradition of “After birthday presents” as Viola and Dad live in a different region than us and their presents sometimes arrive later. But yesterday was really busy for Mom and she couldn’t really spend time with me for my birthday, I just got a couple presents from family and then I went to bed.

“You’re the best Mom ever!” I pick up Alice and twirl her around, “Did you hear that Alice? We’re staying!”

“Guraah!” She waves her little arms.

“I know exciting, huh?” I tuck Alice into my arms, “When could I get myself a Pokémon? I’ll need a Pokéball first. There’s enough nice Pokémon around here to be a good starter.”

I start pacing, “Oh right, the Galar region needs a special card thing right? I’ll need to see if there’s anyone that’ll let me participate. There’s probably a gym leader somewhere who’ll endorse me—”

“Whoa, whoa, calm down, think about all that once you’re dressed.” Mom takes Alice out of my arms, “Your after-birthday surprises aren’t finished.”

“What?”

“I said they’re not done yet, now go get dressed!”

“Okay, okay!” I rush upstairs and get changed.

I give my now eighteen-year-old self in the mirror. Eighteen-year-old Vayne doesn’t look super different, same short ruffled hair, same black t-shirt and jeans, same old blue eyes staring back at me.

I think the only difference is that she seems to have a more excited gleam in her eyes

“You know what, Vayne? I think you might be a little taller.” The Vayne in the mirror gives an agreeing nod before I dash downstairs.

“Okay, okay, okay.” I find Mom in the living room, “What other things do you have, because at this point I don’t think anything can surprise me.”

“You want to bet?”

“No, Mom, I don’t have any money, just tell me!” The grin on my face is glued on tight.

“Well, I don’t really have any more surprises for you, but I definitely didn’t tell the neighbours that your birthday was coming up in advance and tell them about the after birthday presents.” Mom leans back on the couch.

“Hop has a present for me?!” My mouth drops open in shock.

Hop lives just down the road from me and instantly made friends with me. Ish. I’m pretty sure we’re friends. The age difference is a bit much, I’m six years older than him, but he’s a good kid.

Not to mention his Pokémon knowledge is incredible.

He has a Pokémon too, a Wooloo named Maximillian the Great, but you just can call him Max.

Hop plans to beat the champion of this region and have his great tale written down as legend, which not gonna lie is dramatic as hell.

The champion, by the way, just so happens to be his very gorgeous older brother who I am totally not attracted to at all.

I definitely haven’t been watching all of his Pokémon battles with Hop because I can’t take my eyes off him.

Nope.

Totally not that.

I’m totally paying attention to the battles and not bookmarking how his voice sounds in my memory.

Nope.

Not at all.

“Yes, he does, and he should be here,” Mom looks at her watch, “in about five minutes.”

A loud rapping at the door proves her otherwise.

“Or now, I guess.”

I run out of the living room and to the front door.

“Heya Vayne! Happy Birthday a day late!” Hop’s grinning face awaits me at the door.

“Thank you!” I smile back.

“Anyways! I have an exciting present for you!”

“So, I hear. What is it?”

“Well first, Mom has invited you for dinner tonight as an after-birthday present, and two I want you to finally meet Lee!”

“What? He’s coming here?”

“Yeah! Your birthday happened to be the day before he came home for a break!” He’s waving his hands excitably, but at this point I am not here.

Light are on, but no one is home right now.

Leon.

The gorgeous being that is Hop’s older brother and Champion of the Galar region.

Is coming.

Here.

Today.

“Hey!” Hop jumps up and waves a hand in front of my face, “Wow, you’re more shocked than I thought you’d be! Anyways! We have to hurry! He’ll be here any minute now!”

“HE’LL BE WHAT!” I said that way louder than I thought!

“Yeah, he’ll be at Wedgehurst Station any minute now! The crowds are going to start swarming there, so we need to go!” Hop starts pulling my hand, “I know you’re just a big a fan of Lee as I am!”

“I mean I am but hold on a sec!”

He lets go “Okay, okay, but only one second!”

Ah!

“Mom! I’m heading into Wedgehurst!”

“Have fun!”

“Will do!”

“Time’s up!” Hop grabs me and drags me down our front steps, “Go, go, go!”

We live on the semi outskirts of town, so it’s about a 10-minute walk into the main part of town. A lot of people here live mostly separated in little patches with Wedgehurst stores and things being directly in the middle.

So, when you say “I’m going to Wedgehurst” people around here think you mean the central part.

Now, the only problem with living this far out of town is how far the walk is.

It’s still good for running.

A train horn cuts through the still air, scaring a few Wooloo.

“Lee!” Hop starts running ahead towards the train station.

“Hold up, wait!” I run after him.

From the looks, there’s a crowd gathered here already. Wow.

And then there he is, walking out of the train station.

Wearing that dramatic red cloak, his cap that’s designed to look like a crown and his Charizard next to him.

Leon.

Definitely not having a heart attack right now.

Leon smiles and strikes his pose and the crowd explodes into cheers.

“Hello, hello, Wedgehurst!” He flashes a grin at the crowd, “Your champion, Leon is back! I promise I’ll keep doing my best to deliver the greatest battles for you all to watch!”

The crowd cheers again, “It’s our unbeatable champion!”

“Leon, you and your Charizard are the greatest!”

Wow, looks like the town is just as much of a fan.

“Well, thank you all for that!” Leon replies, which is starting to give me heart attacks every time he speaks, “I hope you all carry on training up your Pokémon and never shy from battle, then come challenge me for the title of champion!”

God, he’s even more gorgeous and amazing in person. I can see even more why Hop admires him so much.

“We’re on it! We’ve all been working on our battle skills like you taught us too Lee!” Someone else in the crowd shouts.

“But that Charizard of yours is too strong for the likes of us to take on!” Another person shouts.

Wait, he’s taught other people in this town? And he actively encourages people to fight him?

Oh no, that’s really cute, okay, nope, not having a heart attack, nope, not at all.

“Too true that Charizard is blazingly strong. But other Pokémon can be strong as well. That’s why I want the strongest of challengers to fill the gym challenge and come battle me!”

Hgggh, not cute, not cute, not cute.

The wind blows his cape as he looks directly at the crowd.

“My wish is for Galar’s trainers to work together to become the strongest in all the world!”

“Raaaaawwwr!” His Charizard bellows.

“Lee!” Hop waves his arm above his head, shocking me out of my staring.

“Hop!” A grin sweeps across Leon’s face as he starts striding towards us.

Don’t freak out, don’t freak out.

“so, my number one fan in all the world has come out of his way to pick me up!” Hop grins back, “Look at you, Hop! I reckon you’ve grown… exactly an inch and a quarter since I last time I saw you!”

“Bingo!” Hop punches the air, “that’s exactly the sharp sort of eye that’s kept you undefeated for so long, eh Lee?”

“And these bright eyes over here,” Leon turns to me and I try very hard not to blush or say anything stupid, “I've got it! You must be Vayne, am I right? I’ve heard loads about you from my little brother!”

“Uh yeah, that’s me!” I rub my arm, oh my god, he knows about me, oh my god.

“Nice to meet you Vayne!” He holds out his hand. I shake it trying my goddamn best not to have a heart attack right there and then, “I’m the Galar region’s greatest ever Pokémon champion, and a massive Charizard fan too. People call me the unbeatable Leon. But I’m guessing since you’re pretty new, you haven’t heard much about me.”

“Oh no! Hop talks about you all the time, and he’s been showing me videos of you!”

AH! NO DON’T SAY THAT, HE’LL THINK YOU’RE WEIRD!!

Leon laughs, “Of course he has, he’ll show you videos of me if you even stop for a second.” He rubs Hop’s head, “He’s a huge fan of me.”

“Because you’re the best! Best champion and best brother!”

Okay, this totally is not adorable in any way, shape or form.

Nope, nope, nope.

“Come on Lee! Vayne! Bet I can beat the both of you back home!” Hop takes off running.

“That Hop… always wanting to be the best, isn’t he?” He smiles at me, “I bet with a proper rival, he’d push himself to be something really special, don’t you think?”

“Uh, yeah, he would…”

Leon turns back to the crowd, “Well everyone, I bid you farewell for today, but don’t you fret.”

He strikes his classic pose, “I’ll always be around to make sure everyone in Galar can have a champion time! Now if you’ll excuse me I need to catch up to my brother!”

Leon flashes one last smile to the crowd before running off towards Hop.

“Hey, wait a second!” The realisation kicks in and I start to follow him

“This is still a race, you know!” Leon calls back, I’m gaining on him, but his legs are longer than mine.

“In that case!” I pick up the speed, I run laps around this place every day.

Training for speed is something I’ve done everywhere we’ve lived. Keeps something the same.

“Meet you there!” I shout as I run past him.

“Not a chance!”

He catches up to me near the bottom of the hill up to Hop’s house. Hop’s already up the hill, “I’m beating the tall people!” Hop’s voice reaches us even though he’s nowhere in view, “You’re really out of shape Lee!”

“Hills are hard to run up!”

I’m going to have to agree with Leon there.

By the time we reach their house, Hop is waiting for us by the gate.

“Told you! Told you I’d be faster next time!” Hop bounces on his toes.

Obviously, this is a bet they must’ve had last time.

“Yeah, haa… I saw…” Leon seems pretty out of breath. I’m doing a bit better, but not by much.

That hill is hard.

I’ve only been here in Galar for about two months and that hill is still the hardest thing to run up.

It’s just really steep.

“Anyways! Come on!” Hop dashes inside the front gate.

“Haa… he really does have a lot of energy.”

“Agreed. I’m just gonna walk inside.”

“Fair call.”

Hop is already waiting for us at the Pokémon fighting square they have in their backyard, “Come on Lee! You promised us a present!”

“You what?” I turn to Leon.

“I told Hop that I’d be bringing home a present when I came, he then mentioned your birthday was the day before and I thought ‘Well, I guess that works out!’” He smiles at me.

“Oh! Thank you!” A slight blush escapes onto my cheeks.

“Out with it, Lee, come on! You got us Pokémon, didn’t you!” Hop is bouncing up and down, “I know you must have! Mum was being all secret like when she was talking about it with Vayne’s mum!”

“Alright, alright, since you’re so excited…” Leon walks over to where Hop is standing, “The greatest gift from the greatest champion! It’s showtime everyone!”

Leon reaches into his back pocket and pulls out 3 Pokéballs, “Take a close look, you two!”

As the three Pokéballs bounce towards the Pokémon square they open to reveal a small green monkey, a small red bunny, and a small blue frog looking Pokémon.

“The Grass type Pokémon Grookey,” That seems to be the green monkey.

“The Fire type Pokémon Scorbunny,” The bunny in Scorbunny gives it away.

“and the Water type Pokémon Sobble!” Sobble is the cute little frog it seems.

They each run off, Sobble into the little pond nearby, the Grookey into the leafy tree and vanishes while the Scorbunny hops around excitedly.

“Aww, they’re so cute!” The words are hardly out of my mouth before a small “Purrro.” comes from the pond and a splash of water lands on the Scorbunny.

“Aaa, aaa!” It hops around sporadically, and it hits it’s head on the tree the Grookey is in.

A berry, that I’m guessing the Grookey had, falls out of the tree and into the pond the Sobble is in.

It leaps out of the water and starts crying out of fear. It takes all my willpower to not run to the poor darling in that moment.

“Squeak!” The Grookey comes out of the tree and hits its stick on the ground in front of the Sobble, I’m guessing to comfort it.

The Scorbunny joins in by making small sparks come from its feet, before long the Sobble is okay and they’re all happily chirping.

“All right, everyone line up!” Leon says. The trio line themselves up on the Pokémon square.

“Well, which one will you choose?” Leon turns to us a smile on his face, which while it is making my heart beat a little faster, I think I’ve gotten to a point where I’m in a state of “Okay, yeah, he’s gorgeous, move on, Vayne.”

“Go on, you pick first” Hop gently pushes me towards them “I’ve already got Maximillian the Great.”

“Okay, uhhh…” I glance over them, “Uhhh, they’re all so cute…”

I’m more of a relaxed person, so either Grookey or Sobble…

“Could I just kind of sit down and let them have an interact with me?”

“Sure! Whatever help you decide, you’ve never had a Pokémon before. I get that it’s a tough decision.” Leon’s approval makes me feel a lot better when I sit down in front of the three.

“Um, hi there. I’m Vayne, nice to meet you.” The Scorbunny begins to hop around me excitedly.

“Aaa! Aaa!”

“Hehe, hello to you too.”

The Grookey scampers up my shoulder “Squeka squeak!”

“Hi there!” I glance over at the Sobble. It hasn’t moved and instead looks kind of nervous.

“Are you okay there, Sobble?”

It looks at me and then it makes a small, “Prruru-ruu.”

“It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.” I speak slowly and calmly.

It’s just like when my sister when she gets into her super shy mode.

“Do you get nervous around new people?”

It shakes its little head.

“Is it because everyone else is around me right now?”

It nods.

“Ohh, you’re just shy…”

I gently take the Grookey off my shoulder. 

“Do you want me to come to you?”

It nods, “Purroo…”

“Okay then. I’m coming over now, slowly.”

I slowly inch my way towards the Sobble, I stop about half arm’s length away.

“Would you like a hug?” The Sobble leaps into my arms and snuggles in.

“Aww, aren’t you a cute one?”

I look up at Leon, “This one. I want this little one here.”

Leon smiles, “And do you have a name you would like to give him?”

The Sobble looks up at me with its little blue eyes, “How about River? Do you like that?”

“Purrroo!” River chirrups happily.

“I’m glad you like it!”

“Good choice with the Sobble there, Vayne!” Hop comes over, “In that case, I’ll take the Scorbunny!”

“Aaa! Aa!” the Scorbunny bounds happily over to Hop “I’m aiming to be the next champion! You and I’ll be doing some serious training!”

“I bet you will be, Hop.” Leon says, “That’s why I brought Pokémon for you and Vayne, so the two of you can battle and grow,” He strikes a dramatic pose, “to try to reach me!”

The Grookey makes a little chirrup behind us.

“What’s happening with Grookey?” I ask quietly.

I might not have chosen Grookey, but I still want it to have a good home. 

“Grookey will come with me!” Leon walks over to the Grookey and bends down.

“Blaze will show you the ropes, he’s strict but real strong and kind too.”

HIS CHARIZARD IS NAMED BLAZE!!!!

The Grookey chirrups again and smiles at Leon and his Charizard.

“All right, enough of all this trainer business for one night.” Hop’s mom comes out with my Mom.

“Dinner’s ready, bring your Pokémon and we’ll all eat.” Mom smiles at me with River in my arms, “I see you have a new friend.”

“His name is River!” I walk over to Mom “River, this is my Mom. Say hi!”

“Purroo root!” River chirrups at Mom.

“Aww, isn’t he a dear?”

I grin, “I know!”

I turn River to look at me, “You’re a total cutie, aren’t you?!”

River makes a gentle purr and looks away.

“Aww…” I hug River, “You don’t need to be embarrassed!”

“You’re already really attached, huh?” Hop’s mom smiles at me.

“Yep! I’ve always wanted a Pokémon! And now I do!” River snuggles into my arms, “Thank you Leon! It’s an amazing gift,”

Leon smiles, “You’re welcome—” A loud grumble comes from Charizard.

“Well, looks like Blaze really wants dinner.” Leon laughs. “What are we having?”


End file.
